


You may be a good at hiding but I know all about your illicit encounters

by rizathelionheart



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mustang's Team, Post-Promised Day, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizathelionheart/pseuds/rizathelionheart
Summary: A series in which each chapter is going to be a conversation between at least Riza Hawkeye and one member of the unit (+ Rebecca, Maria and Armstrong). The last chapter will be Roy and Riza talking about it all. This is just dumb bonding and fluff, because the world is hard enough as it is.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, mentions of Jean Havoc/Rebecca Catalina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	You may be a good at hiding but I know all about your illicit encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me last night and I just had to write it. I also have the Falman/Hawkeye conversation ready but I still need to edit it, I should post that one next week. Hope you enjoy this dumb fluff. The chapters will be small too because this is basically small conversations. I really like writing Havoc so if I feel like this might have one more Havoc chapter. This is what I have planned:
> 
> Is that a hickey, Hawkeye? - Havoc  
> You smell like him. - Falman  
> You're his Queen after all. - Breda  
> Listen to the heartbeat. - Fuery  
> Oh sorry I didn't mean to, uh- - Maria  
> You, stubborn mules, love each other?! - Rebecca
> 
> I want to do an Armstrong one too because I love him so much, but I'm not sure yet how to include his overly emotional self into this but I love him and I will think about it.
> 
> Okay, this should actually be updated soon, unlike my other fics (which I didn't forget).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

“Hawkeye,” Havoc called her in a manner that she knew he was going to ask her something not work related. Last time it had been about Rebecca, she sighed.  


“Go back to work, Havoc.” She replied without lifting her eyes from her paperwork.

“Oh, okay, I was just gonna ask you if you wanna have lunch with all of us?” Havoc asked.

Riza looked up at him and the men next to him, then to the commanding officer.

“Uh, okay, sure. Thanks.” She replied as she looked back down at her paperwork.

* * *

They left the office at 1230 hours. Breda had found a new sandwich business around Central HQ that was supposed to be very good. Due to the novelty, it was full and they didn’t have a table to sit. The unit took their sandwiches to go and walked to the park close to the HQ, where they sat on a bench to eat.

“Colonel didn’t pay for my sandwich!” Havoc teased.

Riza rolled her eyes, but made a mental note to talk to Mustang about doing that kind of thing when they weren't alone.

“I forgot my wallet,” Riza lied. “I will pay him back when we get back.”

“You could have asked any of us.” Breda smirked.

“But you asked him.” Havoc finished.

Roy Mustang simply smirked watching the scene unfold, much to Riza’s annoyance. Fuery looked flushed, but he was smiling at their antics.

“Sergeant, how have you been?” Riza asked. “Did you make any progress on the vitals monitor portable machine?”

Fuery was caught by surprise. He took his time to chew the bite of sandwich he had taken before answering.

“Yes, but it has been slow.” Fuery smiled. “I was thinking you could try it on when we have a field mission again.”

Riza smiled and nodded.

“No problem, I would be grateful to be your guinea pig.” She smiled slightly.  


“As long as it doesn’t have any malfunctions.” Roy commented. “We don’t want our capable Lieutenant to get an electrical shock or something.”

“Oh big surprise! The Colonel is stepping in because he is concerned for the Lieutenant.” Havoc teased.

“As I would do with you.” Roy said, truthfully. “Although an electrical shock might do you some good.”

Havoc smirked.

“Yeah, I was wondering about something else.” Havoc said in a mocking tone.

Everyone looked at him questioningly.

“Hawkeye, are those,” Havoc continued pointing at Riza’s neck. “Hmm, what do kids call it these days? Hickeys? Love bites?”

Riza pulled her turtle neck up in response. She thought she had done a good job covering Roy’s carelessness. She stuttered a bit before she could manage a real answer.

“They’re-” Riza tried. “An allergy. I am trying a new shirt and I am allergic to the fabric.”

“Actually, they are hickeys.” Falman said. “Which are bruises caused by kissing and perhaps a little biting too. They take five to twelve days to disappear. They usually happen during a sexual encounter.”

Falman realized what his intrusion meant and flushed, apologizing. But Havoc grinned like an idiot.

“See? Even Falman knows they are love bites! I have them too.” Havoc smiled, pushing his shirt’s collar down to give her a look. “But I didn’t try to lie and say they are an allergy. So you don’t have to tell me in front of the Colonel, because we don’t want to have to cover up the barbecue of Hawkeye’s boyfriend to make the man Fuhrer. But who is it?”

Riza flushed, she felt it from her neck to her forehead. Roy was still smiling and in a good mood, proving Havoc's suspicions. He would be boiling if another man had sucked her neck so hard she'd get bruises. Havoc smirked  


“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Riza said, seeing the opportunity to turn the conversation around. “Although, I have a best friend who loves to leave hickeys behind on her man’s necks.”

“Yes and?” Havoc asked. “I am seeing First Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina who works under Fuhrer Grumman’s command. Any questions?”

The unit congratulated him and Riza teased about how she never thought they'd actually admit it anymore. Roy patted Havoc's back like a dad would.

“Is that the only girl the Colonel can’t steal from you?” Falman asked all matter-of-factly, but teasingly.

“In fact, she is.” Havoc said with assurance. “She hates the Colonel with all of her gut.”

The Colonel pretended to be hurt. Rebecca and him had a difficult relationship. It all developed around Riza after all. Rebecca thought Riza deserved to be treated better by him if not by other men at all. She also thought that Riza deserved someone that would make her happy and act on it. In his mind, Rebecca wasn’t wrong, but she also didn’t know quite everything.  


“Not that she hates, hates you, sir.” Havoc corrected. “She just has this feeling you’ve been holding our Lieutenant back.” 

_Professionally and romantically_ , Havoc thought to himself.  


In Roy's eyes Riza could see tenderness as he directed them at her flushed face. She knew what he was thinking. He wanted more for her, he had always thought she deserved more and better. Even when she tried to convince him she was just as complicit in their crimes. He also tried to offer her every promotion he could, but she never took them. Too scared of being taken away from Mustang.  


“Which brings us back to the hickeys! Falman five to twelve days, uh?” Falman nodded at Jean. “Hmm, I see, so it could have happened last night or two weeks ago. No. Those look fresh, like mine, and those are from last night.” He winked.  


She couldn’t believe how high up Roy had marked her neck. She was wearing a turtle neck shirt and had tried to conceal the bruises with make-up. In the moment she wanted him to claim her as his, to bruise her neck too. Passion had taken over them. Not thinking over the _after_. As she applied make-up the next morning she realized she should have stopped him and herself. He had gotten drunk on his claim of her and she had reveled in it as much as possible. The moments they alowed each other abandonment were the best and she allowed herself to be gone in it.  


For the first time in the whole conversation she spotted the Colonel flushing. His face was red, but he was trying to play it cool.

“We should go back to work.” Riza managed.

“Yeah, let’s head back, stop bothering the Lieutenant, Havoc.” The Colonel commanded.

Havoc agreed but winked and smirked. They all headed back to the office, the four officers exchanging meaningful glances between one another.


End file.
